


all's well that ends well (to end up with you)

by parkersjacksons



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: A very stressed Annabeth, A very supportive Percy, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Co- Parent percabeth, Co-parents to lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, but whats new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersjacksons/pseuds/parkersjacksons
Summary: Two red lines were staring at her.Annabeth had always liked plans. She’s an architect, it’s what she does, she draws up the plans, and follows them accordingly .Mind you, these two red lines werenotpart of the plan.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Luke Castellan/Annabeth Chase
Comments: 31
Kudos: 146





	1. A Giant Clusterfuck

Two red lines were staring at her.

Annabeth had always liked plans. She’s an architect, it’s what she does, she draws up the plans, and follows them accordingly . 

Mind you, these two red lines were _not_ part of the plan.

She considered laughing at how the universe is playing some sort of cosmic joke at her , but she can’t laugh at a moment like this. Maybe if she wasn’t just finding out she’s pregnant a week before her college graduation, and a week after she got back together with Luke, who she definitely hasn’t been having sex with in a good six month ratio.

Maybe she could laugh if there was something funny about this situation, and if she didn’t know exactly who got her pregnant. But she knows.

And she can’t laugh, because she _knows_ .

**Then**

In retrospective, Percy realizes now that coming over with a shitload of booze to his best friend’s place to help her get over her cheating long term boyfriend was not going to lead up to anything good, but in all his years of stupidity, a shitload of booze has never lead him to something as bad as this.

A drunken one night stand is bad enough as it is, but a drunken one night stand with your childhood best friend who had just gotten out of a long messy relationship was a little bit of a fucked up situation.

“Annabeth would you please just look at me or say something.”

“What is it that you expect me to say right now? Not exactly in the mood for pillow talk, Perce.”

“Come on Annabeth.” he said. “I know this was a mistake but we can figure it out together. It's you and me.” he went to touch her arm to reassure her, but she moved it away.

“Correct me if im wrong,” she said, still not directing her eyes at him, “ but I certainly missed the part when sex was just a thing _you and me_ did.” 

“You know that's not what i meant.” he said.“ God, I wish I could take it all back”

And after that she did look at him, but Percy wasn't sure he had ever seen such spite and disgust on her eyes.

“You know what? In that we couldn't agree more.” she said, and then she looked at the door behind him, “I think you should leave.”

He took two steps towards her, she still wasn't looking at him.

“Look at me in the eyes and tell me to leave” he said, breathing into her space “Out the door and out of your life, just say the words.”

He could see the tears in her eyes, beginning to match the ones in his own. He didn't know if he was crying because he was afraid she would tell him to go, or because he knew he was making her hurt. 

Definitely the latter. Maybe a little bit of both.

“Fuck you” she looked straight into his eyes, the storm meeting the sea. “I don't need this.”

“Tell me,” he said, stepping even closer and catching a flickering light behind the heat in Annabeth's eyes, “to leave.”

Percy wasn't sure what he was expecting Annabeth to do, but he certainly wasn't expecting her to shove him to a wall and kiss him straight on the lips.

And when he kissed her back and she began to unbutton his shirt, it was no longer a little bit of a fucked up situation, but a giant _clusterfuck_.

**Now**

“Are you sure they’re positive?”

“Hundred percent. I even took three tests. All fucking positive.”

“Are you sure it's Percy’s? For all you know it could still be Luke’s.”

Piper had a straight face on, she would always do that in stressful situations so she wouldn't alert the people around her. Annabeth was grateful for it, because it would take as much as one frantic look from Piper for her to break into tears.

“A hundred percent,” she says helplessly. “Luke and me weren't having sex for the last couple of months before we broke up, and Percy is the only person I’ve slept with ever since”

“Damn. You and Luke haven't had some good makeup sex? It's been a week.” 

Annabeth moves to lay her head in Pipers lap, and her hands go to her cover her face in agony. “I appreciate the diversion, but it's not helping.”

“What do you want to do?” Piper says, as she combs through the strands of Annabeth’s hair with her fingers.

“I want to graduate. Ugh. I just want to fucking graduate” 

She wanted to cry just thinking about telling either Luke or Percy. She was finally on perfect terms with both of them. She was back together with Luke and was no longer sleeping or fighting with Percy. Things were getting back to normal.

But then the universe decided to giver he a baby. _A fucking baby_.

Truth is, it took months for her and Percy to find their footing after they slept together an, err , couple of times. They fought, had sex and went at it again. All in one blissful weekend in July. She would like to blame the alcohol for that first time, the anger for the second one, and the loneliness for the ones that followed.

It was a hard thing for childhood best friends to come back from, but they both agreed it didn't have to mean anything. After all, they were both consenting adults and its was just sex.

It was ok afterwards, they talked, they figured it out, they left it behind. They were Percy and Annabeth. 

Or so she thought, because then everything she did that weekend came back to bite her in the ass.

“At least you said it was the best sex you ever had.” Piper says, a hint of a smile on her lips.

“Fuck off,” Annabeth groans, “I would have shitty sex for the rest of my life if it meant i could take it all back.”

Piper made her sit up and look at her, she knew it would be no good if she let Annabeth alone into her mind for too long.

“Do you want to keep it?” she asks sincerely. “You know that's entirely up to you.”

That’s the messiest part of it all. She knew, from the moment she saw those two red lines from the first test, that she was going to keep it.

“I know I'm about to graduate, and it's the last thing I need when I'm about to start my career, but…” 

Annabeth wishes she had a solid reason as to why she wanted to keep it, but she didn't. She just knew it in her bones. She couldn't get rid of it. She was going to have this baby. She gives Piper a defeated smile.

“Well I think that's ok, it's your choice. Whatever you want to do, it’s ok.” Piper says, and Annabeth rests her head on her shoulder.

“Pipes, tell me what to do, I don't know what to do.”

“I don't think you have to do anything right now,” she says reassuringly. “We can just lay here for a while.”


	2. In Which Annabeth Has A Plan

“Are you fucking kidding me right now, Annabeth?” 

At least Luke was reacting according to plan. _yay for plans!! ___

____

____

"All the times you told me you were just fucking friends I-”

“I wasn't lying, Percy and me are just friends.” Annabeth says, though she regrets it the minute she does, because the look he gave her was aggravating.

“Oh please! The minute you and I broke up he got you drunk and got into your pants, that fucking creep has wanted you forever!” Luke yells, "And now he's well done it”

“Luke, I love you. I want to be with you, but I also want this baby, I don't know what you want me to say.”

“Would you even have told me he you fucked him if you weren't pregnant?” he asked, and Annabeth did not miss the venom in his voice.

“You know what? I wouldn't have told you, because you didn't deserve to know. You broke up with _me _. You cheated on _me _. Its none of your fucking business who i slept with in between.”____

___ _

___She told herself not to cry the whole way to Luke's place, she even wrote it as part of the plans : _don't cry like a little bitch.____

___ _

___But she should have known, just from looking at her life lately, plans don't mean shit._ _ _

___ _

___“Don't cry Annabeth,” he says finally. “Stop trying to make yourself as the victim in this situation. Just look at what you're asking me to do.”_ _ _

___ _

___“You were always so desperate.” he says, before she can answer, "Desperate and lonely little Annabeth." He hesitated with what he said next, but it didn't make it hurt any less.___

___"Everyone always leaves her, and she thinks a baby is going to change that.”_ _ _

___ _

__

__

___ _

___The thing is, Annabeth knew this was how it was all gonna go down. She wishes she could say she wasn't expecting him to say that, but Luke always knew just how to hurt her._ _ _

_____ _

____

“Are you so threatened by Percy you’re making this about my issues?” she asks, the tears still pooling at her eyes, “Yes, I slept with him, and I liked it! It was good, fuck it was the best sex I ever had in my life! Is that what you wanted me to say?”

She was practically yelling now, and she was sure Luke’s neighbors could hear everything, but she was way past caring. 

"You know what I want you to say?" Luke has a dark look on his eyes," I want you to say you'll get rid of it, because I can't stay while you raise a baby with him, Annabeth. I just can't."

She realizes then, just how big of a hold he has on her. There's a part of her that just wants to give in, that just wants him to stay, but she's not giving in. He's taken so much of her already, she wont let him have this.

“I'm having this baby and thats final.” she says. “If you can't get behind that, then you can’t be with me.”

“It doesn't have to be like this Annabeth. Im giving you a choice here.”

Annabeth is stupid enough to look for a little pleading in his eyes, even the tiniest bit. But he's not pleading her, he's telling her. Demanding her.

“The choice is mine to make and not yours to give.” Annabeth says, wishing she could say more.But the words are caught up in her throat, and she decides, he doesn't deserve to hear them.  
_____________________

She decides, after that shit show, to hold off on telling Percy. Annabeth knows he’s not going to react as terribly, hell, she hopes he doesn't, but she cant take someone else questioning and yelling at her. All she wants to do is be left alone to cry. Ah. Hormones.

She's almost dumb enough to believe that she'll be able to do just that when she bumps into someone. 

And since her life is a fucking joke, it's not just someone. Its Percy.

“Hey stranger” he says, smiling at her, “Just got a call to go pick up my toga for graduation next week! How cool is that?"

_Fuck, why is his smile so warm? Why does his smile make her feel at home but also makes her want to cry even more? what. the. fuck. ___

“Super cool, but also super annoying because I haven't gotten called in yet.” 

Wow, she's sure the universe is applauding her for being so calm right now, fuck, the universe is doing a standing ovation alone for the fact that she's not crying already.

“I’m sure they’re saving the best for last” he says with a smile.

And well, that in combination with his second smile should be what breaks her, but its:  
“You up for Movie Marathon Monday?” Percy asks,“I know its kinda late but ill cook your favorite.”

“Huh?” is the only thing her idiot mind can think up at the moment, because it's trying so hard not to cry.

“Jason and Piper are there already, it'll be fun.” and it sounds so good, Annabeth wants to cry even more.

“Uh, I- I have some stuff I need to fix up at home so I don't-”

“Are you ok? You seem a little off” 

There's two things at that moment that make Annabeth break completely:

_First _, the concerned look on his face, the slight tremor in his eyes in fear that he made her feel bad in some way. _Second_ , the way he moves to stand close to her, as if to guard her from whatever it is that's making her feel poorly. __

_____ _

_____ _

She cant move, she cant talk, so she just cries,

Percy looks startled at first, but he doesn't hesitate to put his arms around her. He doesn't ask questions, he just lets her. He holds her and he lets her.

And because he’s Percy, he walks her to her place.

“Luke and I broke up.” she breaks the silence, "Again.”

Percy’s fixing up some tea for her in the kitchen, and he doesn't even spare her a glance.“You sure you wanna talk about it right now?” he looks at her then, always careful and tentative when it came to her and her feelings.

Well, it was now or never. At least telling Percy right after Luke was according to plan. _yay plans!!! ___

But as soon as she's about to open her mouth, the universe is already one step ahead of her, because she looks up to find Percy holding a scrunched up piece of paper in his hands, an unreadable look on his face.

She realizes it’s because he's holding her plan, her stupid plan, because she wrote it down below her grocery list. Of course she wrote it down. She's an architect. _It's what she does _.__

“Something you wanna tell me?”

**Then ******

“Your RA is hot.” 

Percy, who is currently trying (for the third time that day) to perfect his mom’s famous chocolate chip cookie recipe, looks up to find Annabeth with a dreamy expression on her eyes. He's surprised because, in the history of Annabeth, that’s highly unlikely.

“That Castellan guy?” he says, the hint of a smirk forming on his lips. “Forget it, I heard everyone is after him”

She just throws him an unamused look and shrugs, moving towards him, scoping some of the dough with her finger to taste it. “Too much chocolate.” she says finally.

“You think? Fuck, I thought this was the one.”

“I might be lying. Maybe, if you introduced me to the hot RA, it could be the one…” Now she was the one smirking.

“Ugh, shut up, you're no help. I’ll get someone who doesn't want me for my dorm building connections to taste test.”

“No one knows your mom’s cookies as well as I do.” she takes more dough to her mouth, with a spoon this time.“I think that's as close as you’re gonna get dude.”

Percy groans loudly. “I’m not passing on the off brand version of my mom’s cookies to the next generation of Jacksons. We’re doing this again next weekend.”

“Fine by me. I get to eat a bunch of cookies and hang in your building with the cute RA.”

“You’re the worst.” he smiles at her. “I could call him and some of the other guys in to taste the cookies right now if you want.”

He’s sure they would all come in running. They’ve been here for almost a month, and Percy’s already gotten a reputation for his cooking. Besides, no one turns down free freshly made cookies.

“Nah, you don't have to call him in right now.” she rolls his eyes at him, but there's no heat behind it, just fondness. “Besides, the boys would just kick me out. Dont think youre getting off easy from Scary Movie Sunday. I didn't sit through a million hours of your baking for nothing.”

“Was I too obvious?” he asks, while getting the off brand batch of cookies in the oven. “Can’t we watch a rom-com instead? I’ll swing by your room tomorrow morning with freshly made blueberry pancakes.”

He’s making puppy eyes at her, which, in the history of Annabeth, works like a charm every time. _Well, almost every time. ___

“Nope. I came here for terror and chocolate, I’ve been dealing with my annoying roommate all week. I need this.”

“Fine.” he groans. “You know, Piper’s pretty cool once you get to know her.”

Annabeth scrunches up her nose in disbelief. “I don't think so.”

“Just give it some time. Whatever, I’m not gonna try to change your mind, that’s always been the biggest failure of my life.”

“Im not so bad…” she smiles at him.

He smiles back. “Eh, that hasn't been my experience.”

“Shut up!” she yells, but she laughs all the same.

**Now ******

“Fuck. This...It's a lot. A-Are you okay?”

Annabeth shouldn't be surprised Percy’s initial reaction is to ask how she's feeling, he’s the most selfless person she’s ever known. Still, after the storm she dealt with at Luke’s, she was expecting some lashing out, or at the very least some yelling.

Percy moves to sit next to her on the couch, careful with his every movement. His eyes are frantically scanning all over her face, and she can see sweat begging to collect on his forehead. He moves his hands towards her as if wanting to reassure her, but then he puts them down. He's actively freaking out.

But he's holding it in for her.

“Im sorry, I’m so sorry I got us into this situation.” is how she responds, even though its not related at all to what he asked her.

She’s absolutely _not _fine, but if she voiced that out it would not only freak Percy out more, but it would also make her cry again, and she cant handle another tear fest. At least not for the next hour.__

“Annabeth don’t be stupid. I… I- I’m absolutely a hundred percent freaking out right now,” he sighs, ”but you didn't get us into this alone.” He tries to give her a tight lip smile at her, but she’s already looking away.

A silent tear escapes from her eyes without her permission. “I know, god, I know. It just feels like it's all my fault.” And you guessed it, she's fucking crying. _Again. ___

Percy moves to wrap his arms around her. “It’s not. It’s not all your fault. I want you to know I’ll support whatever you decide. I'm behind you, no matter what.”

She finally looks at him, and she tries to steady her voice. “I’m keeping it. I-I hate that it’s all so complicated, but I have to keep it.”

He smiles at her, that warm golden smile that has been with her through some of the best and worst moments of her life. Even though there’s a lot of fear and uncertainty behind that smile, it makes her feel at home.

And it hurts, because he's reacting just the way she wanted Luke to react. Saying just the words she wanted _him _to say.__

Annabeth lays her face on his chest nonetheless, because he always makes her feel safe when it feels like the world around her is falling. He sighs, and moves to kiss her temple.

“Well then, we’re having a baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I just wanted to thank all of you for your kind words on the last chapter!!! It really means a lot !!
> 
> This was originally meant to be longer but i felt like I had a good ending there with that corny finishing line :)) Love me some best friends that are absolutely in love but don't know it yet.
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave your Comments or Kudos !!! I appreciate the validation lmao


	3. It's Gonna Be Fine

Annabeth thinks that by now, she’s gotten the hang of telling people.

They had told their friends, which all reacted pretty well, mostly shocked (about both the pregnancy and the fact that they slept together), but still supportive. 

Her dad was, well, as supportive as her dad can be, and her siblings had both been excited and tried to call dibs on godfather at the same time.

Annabeth also thinks, that she could tell everyone in her life, and still, nothing would prepare her for telling her mother.

She thinks she can soften the blow a little bit by telling her over brunch. She’s probably wrong.

“You can’t be serious.” 

That’s the first thing her mother says to her after a long deafening silence. Athena’s eyes are unreadable under her round sunglasses, and Annabeth can’t tell if she’s sad or angry. 

She has been trying her whole life to be able to read her mom’s expression, but it just gets harder and more frustrating every time.

Today is _not_ the exception.

“What did your father say?” she asks after Annabeth fails to respond.

That she can answer. “He offered his congratulations, and then said that if I needed help with money or-”

Athena puts her hand up, signaling her to stop, pulling a face. “Please stop. Ugh. The nerve of him! Offering you money? I could do that!”

“Mom!” Annabeth yells, but she’s laughing a little bit.

Hating on Frederick Chase would always be one of their biggest bonds.

Her mother laughs a little bit too, but then she rubs her temples and sighs deeply. “I think I actually have a headache. You’ve managed to give me a headache before noon.”

“I’m...sorry?”

Her mother is looking at her with a tired expression, as if she's aging just from hearing her talk.

“It had to be him. Out of all the people in the world you could get pregnant with it had to be Percy Jackson. It had to be _Po’s son._ ”

Annabeth sees it then, her mother isn’t angry or disappointed. She’s _annoyed_.

“I’m...sorry?” she says again, because she really wasn’t expecting annoyance to be her mother’s main reaction.

“It’s bad enough he was ever part of my business, now you're telling me we’re gonna be family?”

“It’s not like we’re getting married or something...” she answers in small voice, and instantly regrets it.

Athena looks absolutely exasperated, and Annabeth truly hadn’t paid much thought to the ongoing business rivalry her mother has with Percy’s dad, because it’s an old tired tale by now.

Her mother sighs and rubs her temples for a second time. She takes a long sip of her coffee before she speaks again.

“So you’re keeping it, okay. Tell me then, what’s the plan?"

* * *

“We’re so late.”

“Will you relax? Its gonna be fine”

It was not going to be _fine_ , Annabeth thought. Being late to her graduation ceremony is _not_ fine, especially since she’s valedictorian. She also woke up with her first series of morning sickness.

She also got dumped a week ago.

So no, it is not _fine._

Annabeth, Hazel and Piper are all at Piper and Annabeth's waiting for the guys so they can all drive together. But the guys are late, Annabeth's throwing up and Piper can't find her shoes.

Annabeth is starting to sweat through her toga. She's already nervous enough about her speech, and now nausea got added into the mix.

"Im gonna throw up during my speech." 

Piper, who is currently looking for her shoes inside a kitchen cupboard, looks up to glare at her.

"Will you stop! You're pregnant! You're throwing up! Boo freaking hoo. I can't find my Louboutins Annabeth. _My Louboutins."_

Annabeth huffs and throws a cushion at her, baffled. "I cant believe you just said that!"

"Well believe it!"

"WILL YOU BOTH PLEASE STOP!" Hazel yells.

Annabeth and Piper heads snap up to look at her, eyes wide. Her mind is still catching up with the fact that Hazel just raised her voice when the guys burst through the door.

"Yooo, who broke Hazel?" asks Leo as soon as he enters the apartment.

Hazel looks down, with her cheeks red from embarrassment.

"She did!" Piper and Annabeth say at time. Everyone just rolls their eyes.

Jason moves towards Piper to greet her and kiss her cheek.

"Hey, you left your shoes at our place the other night, thought you might need them."

Jason's suddenly holding up a pair of yellow Louboutins.

"You life savior!" Piper yells, and jumps into his arms. Annabeth throws up in her mouth a little.

"Can we please just leave? We're already late and I'm sure we're gonna hit traffic. I have to do my speech, and I also want to throw up _a lot_ so can we please just. Get. Going."

"Yooo, who broke Annabeth?" 

"Pregnancy did." says Piper, "Well you heard the boss, let's get going!"

Just as Annabeth was about to be out the door, Percy grabs her arm and pulls her in.

"Hey. You doing okay?" 

Annabeth appreciates his concern, but she would really just like to be hunched over a toilet emptying her stomach right now, and she cant, so she's _not_ ok.

"Ugh, no, I'm terrible, but we can't do anything about it. C'mon, we're already late."

She grabs his hand and they run towards the others.

* * *

**Then**

"WE HATE LUKE CASTELLAN!"

"Will you quiet down, they can hear you all the way to California."

"I won't until you say it with me. WE HATE-"

Annabeth covers Percys mouth with her hands. She's laughing a little bit, for the first time since Luke told her he cheated on her _and_ dumped her.

It was not her best day.

Percy had showed up at her doorstep with a lot of booze, and a concerned look on his face. So now, they were currently sitting at the rooftop of her building, a six pack of beer and two bottles of vodka later.

"We hate Luke Castellan. There, I said it. You happy?"

"You gotta say it with you whole chest, at the top of your lungs. C'mon Chase, you can do better than that."

Annabeth stood up, she wanted to yell, but the words were stuck in her throat. She gave Percy a defeated look, and sat back down again.

"I just.. I cant say it. How can you hate someone you loved so much? After everything he did, I still can't say it."

Percy took her by her hands and made her stand up again, and he looked deeply into her eyes. 

"You can't think about that right now. You can't think about how you loved someone that didn't deserve it, not right now. You can, however, get drunk and yell that you hate him."

He gave her a small smile and squeezed her hands.

She took a deep breath, and moved to stand below the edge of the roof.

"WE HATE LUKE CASTELLAN!" she yelled with her chest, at the top of her lungs.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Percy yells, smiling cheekily at her.

She realizes, that it's because she's smiling right now, and she hasn't been smiling for a while, not for real anyway.

Annabeth is suddenly overwhelmed, because she thought that without Luke she had no one in her corner, but she was so stupid, because Percy's _always_ been in her corner. 

She'll always have her Percy to cook for her and take care of her when she's breaking. He's always been the best thing she has.

He's giving her an earnest look, and for a fraction of a moment, Annabeth's doozy mind takes her eyes to his lips, and she feels her face get hot.

"I need another drink." 

Percy's still giving her that look, and Annabeth's head is spinning. She wants to blame the alcohol, but she's not even that drunk. Yet.

_It was going to be a long night._   
  


* * *

**Now**

"That cannot be an actual thing you're craving."

"Well it is, so you better google some way to make it."

"Im not baking a spicy pineapple chocolate cake, Annabeth."

Annabeth was glaring at Percy. She had driven all the way to his and Jason's for this. _She was getting her cake._

"You put this baby on me, you bake me a spicy pineapple chocolate cake." She crossed her arms.

"Ugh. I hate you, you know? You're the neediest baby momma ever." he says, but he pulls out his laptop to google a recipe anyway.

"Whatever. Why else would I have you as a baby daddy if not for your cooking."

He opens her mouth like he's about to bite back, but Piper and Jason burst out of Jason's room.

"Watcha cooking hot stuff?" Jason asks, because Percy's on full cook-mode, apron on and spatula in hand.

"Nothing edible, thanks to Annabeth" he replies, giving Annabeth a snarky look.

"Let me guess. Pineapple and chocolate" asks Piper, sitting next to Annabeth on the kitchen counter.

" _Spicy_ pineapple and chocolate." she replies, and Jason groans.

"Come off the weird cravings Annabeth, we need our cook back"

Annabeth is about 7 weeks pregnant now. She's proud to say she has found a steady routine: _crying, throwing up, and cravings._

Lucky for her, she has the world's best cook as her baby daddy, but he complains as much as he cooks. 

"When you get pregnant you can have all the cravings you want, Grace."

"Shut it you two." says Piper, hoping off the counter. "Im ordering pizza."

"Thank god." says Percy, who's still sorting through his laptop for a recipe.

Piper and Jason move to lay in the couch, and Annabeth hops off the counter and nudges Percy's side. "Hey. We have our second ultrasound next week. I think we're hearing the heartbeat."

She says it in a small voice, not sure of how he's going to react. They can joke around with it, but when they have real baby talk, there's still a little awkwardness and uncertainty.

He looks at her, eyes wide, and she's not sure she can read the emotion in his face.

But then he smiles.

"We're gonna get to hear the heartbeat? But it's so early!"

She cant help to smile back at him. "Yeah, you can hear it at 8 weeks. Cool right?"

"The coolest." He grabs her hand and gives it a squeeze.

She thinks then, that even though they're still dealing with the whole _got pregnant over a drunken one night stand with your best friend_ , situation, they're going to be ok.

* * *

After a lot of deliberation, Annabeth decides, the second trimester _sucks ass_.

Being 16 weeks pregnant _sucks ass._ She's already started showing, so people stare at her on the street. Her boobs are huge, so people stare at her on the street.

She also got a job, which is objectively great, but she's young and she's pregnant, so people are staring at her at the job too.

She is just contemplating how much she hates this trimester, when Piper bursts through the door of their apartment.

"We have a problem."

"You're telling me." Annabeth moves to give her some space on the couch so Piper can sit down. "Whats up?"

"He asked me to move in with him."

Annabeth thinks carefully before responding. Truth is, Jason told her about wanting to move in with Piper a while ago, and Annabeth thought it was about time, but Piper doesn't look like she shared that thought.

"What did you say?" She's not sure what she's supposed to say because up till now, she figured Piper would've been thrilled to move in with Jason.

Piper opens her mouth to respond, but she's interrupted by Percy coming through the door.

"Hey Annabeth, I picked up some Chinese for you and me, I figured Jason and Piper were gonna-"

He stops on his tracks when he sees Piper, and he looks utterly confused.

"Before you ask, yes, he did ask me to move in, but I didn't know what to say so I told him I needed time to think." Piper says, voice breaking a little at the end.

Percy puts the takeout down in the counter and moves to sit down carefully next to Piper on the edge of the couch, he looks at Annabeth for help, but she shakes her head tightly because she's just as confused.

"You wanna elaborate on that? because it sounds a little bit like you freaked." 

"Percy!" Annabeth yells, at the same time that Piper says:

"I did not freak!"

"C'mon, you don't have a drawer there, you have a whole dresser. You guys have been together forever! You totally freaked."

"Maybe I did freak a little." she replies, looking down at her feet.

"Okay, so you freaked. Wanna elaborate on that a bit?" asks Annabeth.

"I don't know? I guess it just made everything more serious, like we're not playing house anymore. I've never had someone want to be that serious with me."

"Pipes, it's okay to be scared, but you gotta think that if you love him that much to take that leap, you should do it." Percy says, looking at Annabeth to signal her to go on.

"Yeah, I know it's all so new and different, but Pipes, he's your match. It might seem scary now, but I promise you with him by your side, it's not gonna be so scary anymore."

For a second, her eyes move to Percy, and she's surprised to see that he's already looking at her. He gives her an earnest look, as if he understands that she's not only talking about Piper.

"God, I feel so terrible. I just stormed out and left him there." she sighs, wiping the tear trying to escape from her eyes. "Im an idiot. Im an absolute idiot."

"What do you want do?" asks Annabeth, putting her arms around her. 

"I want to go back and tell him that I'm am idiot and that I'm in, all in"

Percy nudges her on the ribs. "Why are you telling us? Go get your guy!"

When Piper leaves, Annabeth feels a wave of sadness push through her.

She just told Piper to go and take a leap for the person she loves, and the person Annabeth loved didn't even want to do the same for her.

"He's an idiot, you know." Percy says, as if reading her mind.

"An idiot I would probably take back, so I'm a bigger one."

"Hey, don't say that. C'mon, Did you forget? We hate Luke Castellan!"

Annabeth wants to laugh, but her hormones have a different idea.

So she starts crying.

"I don't hate him." she sniffs out, "I don't hate him at all, that's what sucks the most."

"C'mere." he says, moving towards her to take her into his arms.

"You deserve someone who takes the leap for you, no matter what." He breaks apart from her and looks deeply into her eyes.

"And hell, whoever you decide to take the leap for, is going to be the luckiest guy _in the world_."

Annabeth cries a little more hearing him say that, because she can't hear it, not right now.

"Im sorry, I'm getting your shirt all wet" she says after a while, stepping away to wipe her face. "I hate that I just get sad like this out of the blue, I hate hormones."

"Your hormones make you talk about your feelings though, they're kinda rubbing off on me. " he says, giving her arm a squeeze.

"Shut up, they make me all mushy and needy, that's not me."

"Hm. It is on the inside a bit" he tells her with a grin.

"Fuck off " she replies, but she smiles back.

"I mean it though, he didn't take the leap, jokes on him. He doesn't get to be the luckiest guy in the world."

And well, the look Percy's giving her reminds her a little too much of the look he was giving her the night it all started, and she doesn't like the way her stomach turns and her cheeks flush from it.

She hates hormones.

"Okay, enough Luke talk." she says after a moment. "We have way more important things to be worried about, like the ultrasound tomorrow."

She needs to change the topic, because if she doesn't her mind wont stop going down dark places. Dark places it's already been to. Dark places that got her pregnant.

"Right, we're finding out if we're having a she spawn or a he spawn, that's gonna be fun." he replies.

"Will you stop calling our baby a _spawn_!"

She pushes that feeling she had to the back of her mind. _Not today hormones. Not Today_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda longgg so if you got through all of that congrats you deserve a veteran discount.
> 
> Im gonna go a little deeply into the pregnancy next chapter so keep an eye out for that if ya'll want :))
> 
> Dont be afraid to drop some comments or kudos, happy holidays ya'll!!


	4. It Gets Real

Percy was having the worst day.

First he was late to a meeting with the environmental organization he's trying to get a deal with, and his dad was prissy the whole time because of it.

Then he was late to Lamaze class, and Annabeth was prissy the whole time because of it.

Finally, the cherry on top for his shit day, was walking into a cafe only to get coffee dumped all over him, by no other than Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

His ex who dumped to him to move halfway across the country. That Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"R-Rachel?" he says, suddenly feeling the air whoosh out of him a little bit."Wh-What are you doing here in the city?"

"Uhm hi. Im early for Thanksgiving" she replies, giving him a tight lipped smile.

And it could've been fine, really, if it had just been that, but it's not. Because then they start making small talk and one thing leads to another and he opens his big mouth to say that he was just in Lamaze with Annabeth down the street. As if that's just something you say to your ex that you haven't seen in years.

In his defense, he's had a rough day.

What makes it worse, is not that Rachel reacts badly, it's that she reacts like this :

"You and Annabeth are finally together? That's great! And you're having a baby! Which is fast! But that's great!"

And the way she says it, like she's known all along that they would end up together, makes his head spin for a moment.

"Uh yeah, thanks Rach. It was nice seeing you."

He doesn't even let her reply, getting out of that coffee shop as fast as he can, and he feels like his head is doing summersaults. Someone assuming he's with his best friend should not make him feel this way.

It's really not the first time someone's mistaken Percy and Annabeth for something more than best friends, but it's the first time someone he's been with does. Someone that's known him in a close, intimate way thinks that he was always meant to be with Annabeth, and its, well, _it's too much._

Truth is, Percy knows that something, besides the whole having a baby together situation, has shifted between them. At first he though it was the effect of having sex that changed them a little bit, but now he's not so sure it's just that.

He's always thought of Annabeth as his best friend, nothing more, but now, he's not sure she's just that either.

He's walking to his place having an existential crisis when he gets a text from Annabeth to come over to talk some things out.

_Great, exactly what he needs when he's freaking out about his potential feelings??? for her._

"We need a Game Plan" is what she says when he walks through the door. 

"Hello to you too... Game Plan for what exactly?"

"Well, since Piper and Jason are moving in together, that means you and I are out of roommates, which could be convenient in our situation." She makes a face at him, as if waiting for him to catch on.

And since he's fluent in Annabeth by now, he does right away.

"Are you asking me to move in with you Annabeth?" He tries to sound smooth, but he's a nervous mess inside. He doesn't even know why.

Well, he knows, but he would rather not think about it.

"Well, yeah." she says, offering him a shy smile. "It would make things so much easier once she's born, and it would be so much better for her, you know."

He knows that moving in with Annabeth would be the best thing to do, but he cant ignore the feeling he gets in the bottom of his stomach. He hates it.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"You know Im right" she replies. "Here. Want some coffee?"

He takes a mug from her hands, realizing he had such a big freak out at the cafe that he didn't even get to buy anything.

"Why are you making coffee right now?" he asks, "You know you can't drink it right?"

"It relaxes me, shut up. I also know just the way to your heart. So you'll move in?"

He takes a sip, trying not to think too much about the fact that Annabeth knows just how he likes his coffee.

"Whoa, easy there Chase, at least take me to dinner first."

He finds that masking his freak out with banter works like a charm every time.

"Already having your baby, so I guess it's too late for that." she says, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Yeah, I'll move in." he replies, laughing. 

"Great! We'll get into logistics later. You up for Movie Marathon Monday?"

Even though he's still freaking our a little bit, Percy thinks that maybe his day isn't so shitty anymore.

* * *

Annabeth has been thinking lately about the type of mother she'll be.

It clicks in her mind one night, how close her due date is getting. The fact that this baby is not going to be growing inside of her forever. The fact that she's going to be a mother rather sooner than later.

She has no idea how she'll do. She can't say she didn't have good examples growing up because even though she had a pretty rocky childhood, her relationship with her mother has fortified a lot through the years, and she also had super mom Sally Jackson. You can't get a better example than her.

But she doesn't know if she has it in her, that mothering gene. 

She's always been so unsure of her actions, even through her pride she's still too wary of her own faults. There's also a huge lack of stability in her life that has undoubtedly fucked her up a little bit.

_Most people always leave her. Luke, her dad, and even her mother, all up and left her once or twice._

If she struggles with having stable relationships in her life, how can she even begin to be a good mother?

She knows Percy is going to be a great dad. He's got it all. He's selfless, loving, loyal, careful and all the things a great father should be. She's always known he would be ready to have a kid when the time came.

It's not like she _actively_ thought about it. She just knew. Just like she knew her name was Annabeth. She knew.

Which makes her feel even more insecure.

It's also why it surprises her when one day, Percy looks at her with uncertainty and asks:

"You think I'll be a bad father?"

Her head snaps up from her position in the couch to look at him. 

"What the hell Perce? I think you'll be a great dad."

"I don't know, I'm kind of a mess. How can I be a great dad if I'm kind of a mess."

He moves to sit by her side, looking at her with wide eyes, and his voice shaking through every word. She thought Percy wouldn't be as insecure as she is, but now she can see he's worse.

She can't believe it.

"Oh my god, Percy, shut up! Are you kidding me? I'm the mess here."

"You? A mess? No way! You're the brains of the operation Annabeth! You're ready for anything, Im the one who's gonna fuck this up."

"You can't be serious right now. You're going to be an amazing dad." She can't believe what he's saying.

God, if he's freaking out, what the hell is _she_ supposed to do.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're the most selfless person I've ever met, you're always putting everyone before yourself. You're also the most caring person in the world."

"Well, you're the strongest person I've ever met. You say I'm caring but you actually _take care_ of everything, and honestly, I've never see anyone love things the way you do. You devote yourself to things, unconditionally, head on. You never give up, and you try _so hard._ If that's not a great mom, I don't know what is."

His words knock the air right out of her chest, but weirdly enough, she also feels those words ground her, like an anchor. They settle something that has been crackling in her chest like a burning flame. 

"You really think all that?" she says, voice definitely breaking.

"God Annabeth, of course I do." he's giving her one of those looks that make her stomach turn. "Fuck, we're both really freaking out huh?"

"I guess so. We've never done this before. I've been scared off my ass the past few days."

"Ugh, me too. My mom asked me if I knew how to set up the crib and i went feral"

Annabeth laughs a little at that, and he joins.

She gives him a look, trying to wordlessly communicate, and he understands. He leans back so she can lay on his chest and puts his arms around her.

"What are we gonna do? You think we'll be good at this?" she turned to look at him with a worried expression.

"I don't know, I guess we'll do our best." and he's giving her _that_ look again.

Though he's been giving her that certain look for a while now. That look that makes her heart ring in her ears. _That look._

"Im scared. Fuck, Im so scared. I really don't wanna mess this up."

"Me too." he admits. "I don't wanna screw up either, so I guess we're off to good a start."

"I still think you're gonna be great. Top notch even." she's still laying in his chest, and she's pretty sure she can hear his heartbeat escalating after that.

"You're so gonna kick my ass at it. You've been doing it since we were kids, no shame in stopping now."

"Well if you make it a competition..."

"You're relentless." he laughs. "I mean it though, there's nothing you can't do Annabeth Chase."

She turns her face towards him, and she feels her breath catch when she looks into his eyes. The look he's giving her makes her heart melt through her bones, there's a fire behind his eyes she's never seen before.

"I think I'm gonna love this baby as much as much as I love you."

It slips right out her, but she doesn't wanna take it back. It's the truth, if the baby takes after her dad, she's not gonna have to work hard to love her with all her heart. 

She can still hear his heartbeat, even though she's not laying in his chest anymore. Maybe it's hers, she doesn't really know.

"Well I think we're more than okay then." 

"Why's that?" she asks, a smile rising behind her words.

"If I love this baby as much as I love you, she'll be the most loved baby in the world."

She's not really scared as much about the parenting thing anymore. There's a Percy thing now though, and about that, she's absolutely _terrified._

* * *

"So she has no name yet?"

Annabeth is currently trying to fold tiny socks into a drawer with the help of Grover, when she looks down at Leo, who's fixing up the crib, to answer his question.

"For the hundredth time, we'll know when we know."

Leo looks at her skeptically. 

"That's bad juju."

They had invited their friends over to help them set up the nursery under the pretense Percy's cooking.

They all came. No one can resists Percy's cooking.

"Leo shut up. There's no such thing as bad juju." says Piper, who is currently painting the wall with Hazel. 

"I'm just saying, if the baby comes tomorrow and she still doesn't have a name ..."

"Im with Leo, that's definitely bad juju." says Jason, who receives a glare from both Annabeth and Piper.

"Baby names are a very personal decision, Im sure Percy and Annabeth will make the right one when the time comes." says Hazel, and Annabeth gives her a grateful smile.

"Thank you Hazel, always the voice of reason."

"Whatever." Leo stands up, almost done with setting up the crib. "I need a break, whats your baby daddy cooking?"

Everyone nods in agreement, standing up to leave their jobs unfinished but Annabeth shakes her finger at them.

"No breaks until you're done." 

Everyone groans.

"Why did Frank get the cool job? He gets to help Percy around the kitchen, I bet he's not at bossy."

Annabeth glares at Jason for the second time that day. She opens her mouth to respond but is interrupted by Percy popping his head through the door.

"Food's ready."

Everyone drops what they're doing and heads towards the kitchen, ignoring Annabeth's protesting.

She's left alone in the unfinished nursery, glaring at Percy as he leans against the edge of the door. He just stares at her, confused.

"You're so annoying. We weren't done yet!"

"I figured you were getting bossy and they were getting whiny. I was right." he says with a smirk, leaving her to stand there by herself.

Annabeth doesn't appreciate the fact that him smirking at her makes legs tremble a bit. She's been having this, uh, feelings about Percy for a while now. She's not sure what to make of them.

She wants to blame her hormones, but she's not sure it's just that. She's pretty sure she's over Luke by now, which just makes matters worse.

She can't like Percy, he's her best friend. That's complicated. He's also her soon to be baby daddy, even more complicated.

But when he gives her _the_ look, well, she doesn't think about the complications when he's looking at her like she hung the stars.

 _She's so_ _screwed._

* * *

**Then**

"Is the blonde your girlfriend?"

Percy looks over to find Lukes stare fixed on Annabeth, who's indulged in conversation at the other side of the party .

"Uh, no. She's a friend. Why?"

Luke just shrugs and takes another sip of his beer.

"Think you could put in a good word for me there?"

"Trust me man, I don't think you need me to do that."

Annabeth would kill him if she could hear him, but Luke seems more prone to talk to her if he knows she's interested.

"Hm, well I guess I'll go over to talk to her. Her name's Annabeth right?"

"Yeah."

Percy does't think he likes Luke that much, but Annabeth's been all over his _hot R.A_ the whole semester, and he's no cockblocker. 

He's a really good friend.

* * *

**Now**

Percy doesn't have a lot of regrets in his life.

Sleeping with his best friend and getting her pregnant? Nah, he doesn't regret that.

Introducing his best friend to the douchebag Luke Castellan? He sure as _hell_ regrets that.

He knows that more than ever now, because he's shopping for baby stuff with his mom and Annabeth when he spots him walking through the door at Cotsco.

_Fuck._

"What do you think of these" says Annabeth, holding up a set of baby mittens.

"Uh, they suck. Let's find my mom, we're gonna be late for lunch."

Annabeth raises her brows at him.

"Okay... just let me pay for these."

He shakes his head and shoves her towards the exit.

"No time, we need to get out of here right no-"

"Annabeth?"

He feels her freeze in his arms, no doubt recognizing his voice.

"Luke?"

"You, Uh, you look pregnant."

Annabeth is still holding onto the set of baby mittens and Percy's still holding onto Annabeth, he figured she would be shaking at the sight of Luke, but weirdly enough, she isn't. 

Weirdly enough, he feels good about that.

"Well I am. My due date's in two weeks, actually."

"That's great really." Luke says, even though his face isn't saying the same. "It was nice seeing you Annabeth."

He doesn't wait for her to answer, turning around to leave. Percy realizes that Luke didn't even acknowledge him during the whole interaction. Douchebag.

He finally lets go of Annabeth and makes her turn to look at him.

"You okay?"

"You know what?" she asks, the hint of a smile forming at her mouth. "I am okay. All I could really think about when he was talking to me was that I really wanted to buy this baby mittens."

Percy can't help but to smile at her after that.

"Lets go find my mom and buy them then."

* * *

Annabeth is exhausted. Her back is fucking killing her and doesn't remember the last time she saw her feet.

She refuses to leave work, even though she's 35 weeks. She's assisting the design of a building. _A building._ No way on hell she's going on maternity leave yet.

But she's exhausted.

All she wants to do is get home, make Percy cook for her, and cry, but her baby has a different idea.

As soon as she steps out of the office, she feels a liquid traveling down her legs. 

_Her water just broke. Fuck._

* * *

Percy can't wait for this day to be over.

He's been stuck in meetings with his dad the whole day, and he thinks about how much he hates this part of his job.

Percy's dad owns one of the biggest oceanic laboratories in the world, and Percy's been working very hard to pitch a less invasive, yet more expensive way of exploration to some of their investors. They're not very keen on it.

He can't wait to get out of here. If he's honest, the best part of his days recently, is going home to Annabeth.

He knows something has really changed between them. He's known for a while really, and he's just about tired of denying it.

But they're also having a baby soon, so he can't go complicating things.

_But god, he really wants to complicate things._

He's just about to go into yet another meeting when his phone starts ringing.

It's Piper.

"What do you need Pipes, Im pretty busy right now, but I'll see what I ca-"

"Why aren't you answering your phone? Annabeth called you like a thousand times! The baby's coming!! RIGHT. NOW."

"I've been in meetings the whole day! Did you say the baby's coming? The due date was supposed to be in two weeks!"

"Well it's coming now! Will you get here already?"

* * *

He does get there after all, and he holds Annabeth's hand through the whole thing, and maybe he cries a little bit too.

But then, when he finally gets to hold his baby girl in his arms, he definitely cries, _a lot._

He's laying next to Annabeth in the hospital bed, holding their little Sophia. He can't help but to think he has his whole life here with him.

"She's the smallest, most perfect little thing, Perce." she looks at him with tears in her eyes. "We can't mess this up."

Percy lays his forehead against hers and looks straight into her eyes.

"We won't, we're a team you and me. We've always been."

"No matter what happens, she has to be the most important thing. Not us. Her."

He thinks he understands what she's trying to say. 

_They can't let their feelings get in the middle of this._

Percy turns to look at the baby, blissfully asleep in his arms.

"I already told you. She'll be the most loved baby in the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me ages to write, so I hope ya'll enjoyed it!!
> 
> Now that the pregnancy's over, we can get into the actual co parenting and a very painful slowburn yay!!
> 
> As always, your kudos and comments are much appreciated, thank you very much :)


	5. We All Need Practice, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost pacifiers, family dinners, conspiracy theories, and daddy issues with a side of mutual pining and a pinch of angst.
> 
> Ya'll ready for a messy chapter of these dorks struggling to co parent AND struggling to figure out their feelings ??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so so so sorry for the wait, life took a hell of a toll on me but im back!! and i actually really like this chapter sooo enjoy bc this lit took me months.

"Will you hurry up!"

"Im trying but I can't find it!"

"Well try harder!"

Annabeth is currently holding a crying Sophia, waiting for Percy to find her pacifier. It's not an easy task.

"This place is such a mess. Why the hell does she have this many fucking plushies?"

Annabeth would laugh at him tripping over baby toys if not for the baby screaming in her arms.

She knows Sophia won't stop crying until she gets that pacifier. She takes after her mother after all, persistent to a fault.

"Found it!" he says, holding up the pink pacifier he just found underneath the couch. "Fuck! It's not clean!"

"Well hurry up and clean it!".

Annabeth thinks that there's not enough warning to how difficult parenting can be.

They got heaps of help from both her's and Percy's mother at the beginning, if it was up to Annabeth she would've moved both of them in.

Their friends and family have also been checking in, even her dad has been texting her little tips and asking her how she's doing every once in a while, she has told them all she's ok.

She is going _insane_. But she's mostly ok.

"What the hell's taking you so long?"

"I've got it! I've got it!" he replies, holding out the pacifier and gently placing it on Sophie's awaiting mouth. 

The both sigh when her crying ends and is replaced by a soft silence. _Peace, at last_.

Annabeth lays her down in the baby pen they have set up in living room and plops down in the couch next to Percy.

Parenting has kind of been kicking their asses.

The've always worked really well together, and they still do, but parenting is such a different world for both of them. They manage as well as they can, and they make a good team, leaning on each other like they've always done.

Still, parenting is kicking their asses.

All the pain and stress is worth it though, because Sophie is the most incredible little thing. She's the best of both of them.

"You think we're getting good at this?" Percy smiles at her weakly, laying his head against the couch. Annabeth mirrors him so they're facing each other.

"Pfft. We're great. Sophie is the one who needs practice." 

"Yeah you're right. She sucks." 

"Percy!" she gasps, hitting him across the chest playfully.

Like clockwork, Sophia spits out her pacifier and starts crying, making them both snap their heads towards her.

Annabeth moves to stand up but Percy beats her to it, already picking up Sophia and cradling her in his arms.

"Oh Soph," he says to her in a small voice, "You didn't think I was serious right? I was kidding! You know daddy thinks you're the most amazing girl in the world."

Sophia immediately relaxes in his arms. She's laughing and smiling as if she wasn't wailing just seconds ago. She's only three months old and she's already obsessed with Percy.

Annabeth doesn't blame her.

"You're an ass. I hope she resents you forever." 

"Maybe then she'll like you more than me." he says, looking up from the baby in his arms to give her a smirk.

Annabeth opens her mouth to reply, but Sophia stops her in her tracks with a loud cry, probably upset Percy stopped directing his attention at her even for a second. It serves her purpose though.

"You were saying?" Annabeth says with a cheeky grin, she moves towards him to take the baby from his arms. "Good girl, Soph."

"Whatever, one day you'll admit I'm right."

"Never." she says, sticking out her tongue at him and holding the baby up to place kisses all over her little cheeks. "What we have is special, right Sophie ?"

Sophia just laughs with her. Annabeth get lost in her big round green eyes for a minute. All hopeful and warm. _All_ _Percy._

Annabeth turns her head to smirk at Percy, but she's surprised to see that he's already looking at her with nothing but admiration in his eyes, and a little bit of _something else_.

She stares back, and she can feel her heart hammering in her chest, she gives him a little smile instead of the smirk, but he doesn't speak, he just keeps staring at her.

And his gaze is so intense that she has to look away.

Percy clears his throat almost immediately and wordlessly moves towards the pile of dishes to be washed in the kitchen.

Parenting might be kicking her ass, but all the unspoken tension between her and Percy is _killing her._

She knows she was the one that said that Sophia has to be the most important thing and not them, but she didn't mean that they were _never_ supposed to figure out whatever was going on with them.

She's not even sure what she meant other than the fact that Sophia has to come first.

But he hasn't brought it up ever since, and she's not going to be the first one to give in.

Besides if he _liked_ her enough he would've made a little move by now, given her at least a _sign_. But he hasn't been more than how he always is with her, except for little tender moments like this one, and she refuses to make a big deal of them, no matter how much she wants to.

She thinks it's insane honestly, how much she wants to. She used to blame it all on hormones, but she really can't do that anymore.

In the span of months Percy went from being nothing more than her best friend to someone who she can't stop thinking about. It's terrible really, how much he lives in her head rent free.

It's also terrible that he's her childhood best friend. And roommate. And father of her child.

_All very fucking terrible._

But it's not not terrible how caring he is with her, how through everything he's always been right by her side.

How he's always been the constant in her life, how he knows her deep within, knows all her flaws and all her issues, and still, has never left.

It's also not fair, how much sense they would make. It's not fair how he's the one person able to hold her down and up when she needs, how he's the one person that knows what she's thinking before she says the words.

It's not fair how incredible he is with her, how much he cares, and how he gives his all to everything he does, to everyone he loves.

 _She is so fucked_.

* * *

Annabeth has been attending Jackson family dinners since she was six years old. It's been one of the happy constants in her life.

Friday nights at the Jackson residence consisted of Sally's incredible cooking, Estelle and Percy's constant bickering and a house that felt so warm, in a way her own almost never did when she was a kid.

They haven't been to a single dinner since Sophia was born though, it has been almost impossible to get them to leave the apartment for anything other than work or groceries. Which is why Sally suggested they host it at their place for a change.

She also suggested they switch things up a bit and invite their friends this time around, and since they kind of miss everyone because they haven't had much time to see them for the last three months, it works.

She misses her friends, really, but she knows that the second Piper sees her interact with Percy, she's screwed.

She's been dealing with the whole Percy _issue_ in her own little bubble for the past few months, and Piper knows her so well she's gonna burst right through it. She kind of already has.

A few days after Sophia was born, Piper and Jason came over to see them and the baby, and Piper didn't waste a single minute to pull Annabeth apart and ask her what the hell was going on with her and Percy because their tension was palpable.

Annabeth told her it was just the tension of adjusting to co-parenting, and even though Piper didn't push any further, she knows she didn't buy it.

After what Annabeth told Percy at the hospital the first few days after they brought her home they would barely speak to each other. It was terrible, because they were walking on eggshells around each other and were simultaneously raising a newborn.

Not a very good combination. 

They cleared the air eventually, not really addressing what Annabeth said at the hospital, but they did agree to stop being assholes with each other and communicate like the co parents and best friends they are. 

But that makes the Piper situation worse, because now they have a different kind tension. Not angry not talking to each other tension.

Now, they have the _we have little moments and Im questioning my feelings for you_ tension, which means Piper will catch up on immediately.

So Annabeth's decided to keep her distance from him throughout the night. She's not ready for Piper to interrogate her about feelings _she_ can't even figure out.

She's hoping it will work.

She doesn't have to keep her distance before they're all here though.

She's setting up the kitchen when a very annoyed looking Percy walks out of the nursery holding a very tidied up looking Sophia.

"Well the little devil is ready to greet everyone, yet the same can't be said about me, because she just threw up all over my shirt."

Annabeth laughs at him. "As she should. I told you that shirt is ugly." 

"Oh c'mon, it's not that bad." He's wearing an orange dress shirt. It's that bad.

"It's hideous, and even Sophia agrees, apparently. Maybe if you had put on the white one like I told you to..."

She moves towards him to take the baby from his arms and as soon as she steps into his space she notices that he stares down at her and takes a deep breath, as if trying to steel himself.

He opens his mouth like he's going to say something, but he doesn't, he just keeps staring at her.

She raises a single eyebrow at him as she adjusts her gip on Sophie, but he pretends not to see it and turns around towards his room to go change his shirt.

"Fine, I should criticize your fashion choices more to see how you like it." 

She sighs softly. He always plays dumb after they have tiny moments like this one.

"You won't be able to. I always look good."

Annabeth doesn't miss the _"_ _Yeah, you always do"_ he mutters under his breath. She doesn't know if she was supposed to hear that or not, so she doesn't say anything back.

It also makes her mind go a little fuzzy, so it's not like she would have much to say.

By the time everyone arrives, she's worked very hard to push all of her Percy thoughts to the back of her mind, making small talk, tending to Sophia, and keeping herself busy with taking care of the guests.

She's doing a pretty good job until Hazel, asks both of them how well they've been managing to co-parent in the middle of dinner. All eyes turn to her and Percy, and there's interest behind them, like it's the question they've all been meaning to ask. _The fuckers._

Percy beats her to answer, and she's grateful, because she's suddenly so nervous by the question, because her only answer it's that they're managing great really, it's tiring, they're learning as they go and they work really well together, the only issue is that she's pretty sure she's falling in love with her co-parent.

Not really something she wants to voice to her friends and family.

"We're doing well, I guess. Both of our works have been really cool with letting us work mostly from home, and uh," he turns her gaze towards her for a second, and then back at Hazel. "You know us, we make a good team, Soph puts up a good fight though."

Everyone smiles at that and turns to Sophia, moving their gazes from Percy and Annabeth and she feels grateful Percy's answer took the attention from them. _God, it's like he knew._

And he definitely did, because for a moment, while everyone is fixated on Sophie, he turns to look at her, giving her a tender smile and little nod, because he knew she didn't want to answer. She returns his smile in kind, looking away as a blush makes it's way up her cheeks.

She was a fool to thinks she was out of the woods, because she turns to look at Piper who's already looking at her with an eyebrow raised and a question behind her eyes. Fuck.

She decides not to look at either Piper or Percy for the rest of the night.

The rest of the dinner goes by smoothly, and she realizes then how much she's missed her friends. It's been a wild few months trying to find their footing with Sophie that they didn't really make time for them.

Sally and Estelle leave early, it's a school night and Sally has a deadline due tomorrow, but their friends stay.

Annabeth realizes then, that it's because their friends missed them just as much.

She puts Sophie to bed and heads towards the living room to find everyone enveloped in laughter and banter. 

She moves to sit in the couch between Leo and Jason, who seem to be in a strong discussion over who's gonna be the favorite uncle.

"You're already godfather Sparky, you get the important yet boring job, I get the fun one."

"Being godfather is not _boring._ Besides, I'll taker her to do fun stuff like the movies or bowling. You'll just teach her to set things on fire."

"You're just further proving my point dude."

Annabeth looks at Percy for context but he just shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

"Ok, no one's teaching Soph how to set things on fire." she glares at Leo. 

"Yet. Wait until she's Estelle's age, then you'll see."

Annabeth just sighs and rolls her eyes, there's no use in fighting Leo on this.

"Wait, does this mean that if I'm godmother I don't get to be cool auntie Piper? Because then I would like to review my godmother application..."

Percy laughs and raises and eyebrow at her. "Piper are you seriously basing you logic off something Leo said?"

Pipe nods understandingly and Leo frowns at Percy.

The evening stretches out, and they talk until it's definitely too late for a work night.

Annabeth doesn't think about that look that Piper gave her over dinner again until before they all leave, when Piper pulls her away from everyone to talk to her.

"Hey stranger. Whats up with you?"

Annabeth immediately tenses up. One wrong move with Piper and she'll know.

"What do you mean what's up with me?" she says, trying to be coy.

"Well we've barely talked all night, and you were being tense and distant, not just with me, but with _everyone_."

"I don't know, I guess I was just keeping a close eye to Sophie. She gets scared when she's in a room with so many people." 

She couldn't have thought of a worse lie, Sophia was all smiles and laughs today with everyone, but Piper's putting her on a spot.

"Uh huh. Ok momma bear, I just." she pauses, turns her head and when she looks back at her Annabeth thinks she's gonna give her a prying look, but she gives her a pretty earnest one. "I just really miss you. I know you've busy with Soph and everything, and it's ok, I really get it, but I also just really miss my Annabeth."

"Aw Pipes, I missed you too." she really wasn't expecting Piper to get soft on her. "Come over here, you asshole."

Piper moves to hug her, and Annabeth realizes that in all her mess, she's really missed her Piper too.

"Im sorry you know, I didn't mean to get all caught up in my mommy business, it just happened."

Piper pulls away and lays her hand in Annabeth's shoulder, squeezing reassuringly.

"Stop it! I totally understand, I know you weren't like ghosting me or anything, you had a baby! We should just really see each other more."

"Ok then, we're doing brunch or something this week."

Maybe in the safe space of brunch she can try and give her some insight on what's going on between her and Percy, not all, but just a little might be enough for now.

"Yes! and bring the little spawn along! I haven't seen enough of her either."

Jason calls for Piper so that they can leave, and Piper steps towards Annabeth to give her one last hug.

She was so stupid to think all was safe, because before she pulls apart, Piper whispers softly in her ear.

"I hope you're telling me what the hell is going on between you and Percy over this said brunch." She pulls apart before Annabeth can answer and just yells goodbye over her shoulder before stepping out the door.

_So much for small insight._

* * *

"Dude, you have it _bad_."

Annabeth is so over trying to soften the blow of telling people things over brunch. It doesn't work for shit.

She supposes that confessing to falling in love with your childhood best friend /co-parent isn't a blow you can really soften. But still.

"Stop, don't say that! See, this is why I didn't want to say anything! I'm already freaked out as it is!" Annabeth puts he hands on her hair and Piper just laughs and continues to feed Sophie. She's unfazed by her outbursts by now.

"Ok then. Why does it freak you out so much? You said it yourself, the way you are with each other, it makes sense."

"What if it's all in my head though? We've always been like this, we just have a baby now."

Piper moves her gaze from Sophie to her and gives her a look.

"Oh come on! It's not just in your head, and you guys _have_ always been like this, you're right about that one. You guys have always acted like a fucking couple and just never dealt with it! For christ sake Annabeth, you had sex and never dealt with that either!"

Annabeth widens her eyes at Piper as several heads turn to look at them, Piper doesn't flinch though.

"Just that _once_ , and then we agreed it wouldn't mean anything, and _then_ we had a baby. Still doesn't mean anything, just makes things more complicated."

Piper takes Sophie out of the baby seat and into her arms.

"Your agreement was bullshit. It wasn't just _once_ , you did the dirty repeatedly, for a whole weekend! and then you never talked about it again like it's a fucking taboo or something. And now that you have a kid and can't stop making googley at each other eyes you wont talk about that either. Ugh." she looks at Sophie and smiles halfway, "Your parents are such idiots."

"If he felt the same way he would've said something by now, or given me more than just _googley eyes._ "

She's not going to deny that there's been moments, when he gives her little looks, or says little things that make her think that just maybe he feels the same way.

She barely knows how _she_ feels but, still.

"Maybe he's just as freaked out as you are! You said it yourself, it _is_ complicated, you guys have been friends since birth and have a kid together, but you'll never know if it's worth the complications until you do something about it!"

"It's scary though, cause there is definitely a lot to lose." She allows herself to be vulnerable for a moment, because it's the truth.

Piper gives her a soft smile, her eyes shifting from stern to kind all at once, and squeezes Annabeth's hand across the table.

"Honey, of course it's gonna be scary, but it's also _Percy_. You know him, better than anyone. He would never hurt you."

She turns to look at Sophia in her arms, who's blissfully playing with her rattle. "It's okay, you can take your time though, you can't rush into anything because it's not just about you, but that's also part of why you _have_ to figure this out."

Annabeth nods tightly. In all this mess of her feelings what she said to Percy the day Sophia was born still stands. _She's more important than anything between them._

Sophia comes first, no matter what. She sighs and looks over at her, smiling softly when she sees her laugh, and suddenly a fleeting thought crosses her mind. "Pipes, what if I just love the idea of family? Not him, but just the idea of how it could be perfect with him and Soph."

Piper puts Sophia down in the baby seat and snaps her head to look at Annabeth .

"Oh come on!" Piper makes a pfft sound with her mouth, and once again ignores the looks people around them send her.

"Maybe tha's part of it, but, the way you're talking about him.. he is definitely the one you have feelings for and not some stupid idea of family."

"Yeah but feelings that started when I was pregnant with his baby, you know how much I want a family, what with my abandonment issues."

Annabeth looks over at Piper, feeling satisfied, like she's cracked a code, but Piper is just giving her a _you really wanna go there?_ type of look.

"Annabeth, seriously, you're deflecting. Badly." Annabeth just looks back at her frowning, firm in her new theory.

"Im serious Pipes, it's probably just all in my head."

"Well then, whatever you say. Maybe it's just that but, what if..." Piper trails off, and her mouth quirks up with the hint of a smirk.

"What if what?"

Piper takes a minute before she looks at her again.

"I'll give you something to be serious about." she says, giving her a smug smile.

"Hit me."

"What if you've been in love with him all along?"

* * *

Percy has been thinking a lot nowadays, about how dreams change.

When he was little, if you were to ask him what his dream was, he probably would've said it was sailing on oceanic expeditions around the world, just like his dad. Back then, during the summer, his dad would sometimes take him on these expeditions, saying they were their little _quests._

As he got older though, he began to fall a little bit in love with the magic behind these quests, the work it took to make it possible for them to happen, the methods, the actual research and it blew his mind just how much more there really was into it. 

He loved the field work, the adventures and seeing things first hand, but he found that he was _fascinated_ with learning about the things he found and _how_ to find them way more.

When he told his dad this much, he had smiled and told him that if he wanted to, he could learn everything about the ocean, where and how to find new things, and better yet, he could look for more ways to do this without hurting the ocean, and that had been Percy's dream ever since.

His dream had always, one way or another, been the ocean. 

Now, however, his dream is an entirely different force of nature.

He's a little past the point of denying he feels something for Annabeth. It would be easier to deny it if he didn't think about her every second of every day, but, go figure.

He knows she was clear with him, they couldn't let anything get between them and Sophie, not even their feelings, and he agrees wholeheartedly.

Sophia is the most important thing in his life and she has to come first, always.

It doesn't make his feelings for her go away though.

Percy has always known that Annabeth was more than a best friend for him, that word never really covered how much she means to him. Still. he never thought it was _that_ kind of _more than best friend._

It's weird really, because he can't pin point the exact moment his feelings for her changed, because it didn't feel much like a change as much as it felt like a _realization._

He's not going to say he's always actively felt this way about Annabeth, but he can't really say it's something that feels completely new.

Maybe he hasn't always wanted to kiss her and hold her, but the thing is that before he didn't know how that actually feels, but now he does, and he can't forget.

He replays that night in his head, not just because of the sex, but because he likes to remember the way she felt under his fingertips, the way something deep within his chest settled after every kiss.

It's been almost a year since it happened, but he hasn't been able to forget. He doesn't think he ever will.

There's the things that are not new, like how he wants her to always feel happy, safe, and loved. How he enjoys her company probably more than anyone in the world and how he trusts her with his life.

That feeling in the bottom of his chest that makes him want to wrap her into his arms whenever she feels bad? Yeah, that's definitely not new.

Luckily, a loud incessant tapping in his door breaks him away from his thoughts, and before he even has a chance to answer, in fishnets, combat boots and all her grace, his little sister bursts through his office.

"We have a problem."

It's not weird for Estelle to walk through his office, or anywhere really, unannounced, asking for something. She's just lovely like that.

"Hello to you too sis. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

She doesn't even spare him a glance before she plops down on his couch, stretching her legs out and laying her head comfortably in her hands.

She's holding something that looks like the chicken sandwiches they sell on the second floor cafeteria. He makes a mental note to pay for it later.

"You know mom's got her writing retreat thing this weekend right? Well, I was supposed to go stay at my dad's and try not to bore myself to death."

Percy thinks he knows were this is going, because Estelle always uses him to get away from weekend long visits to her dad, and he helps her form time to time, because Paul _can_ be dreadfully boring.

But he has a kid of his own now, his hands are full of enough babysitting, he can't really handle a punk sixteen year old girl who thinks she owns the world right now.

Also having Estelle stay with them might be the last thing he needs before he loses his mind.

"Hmm. Well I hope you survive. Say hi to the old chap for me."

She sits up, and Percy thinks she's going to scowl at him, but she's looking at him pleadingly. The little shit.

"I was thinking that, well, I haven't spent much time with the little one, and bonding with family at this early stage is incredibly important for kids to develop bonds and social conducts. It all just makes perfect sense."

"Uh huh. You're welcome to come see her whenever you want, but you sound rather busy this weekend."

She _is_ actually scowling this time when she looks up at him, and Percy is, not for the first time, dumbfounded as to where she picked up all her snide antics.

It most certainly wasn't from his mom, because as hardcore as she can be, she's kindness impersonated, and it was definitely not her dull ass dad.

"Come on, bail me out, just this once! I just saw my dad last weekend and he showed me his pen collection Perce! I'd much rather be stuck all weekend changing Sophie's diapers."

It's not that he doesn't want to help his sister out, he's done it before after all, but as he said earlier, he has enough on his plate to top it with her driving him insane, and it's also that now, being a father himself, he knows how important it must be for Paul to spend time with her.

He can't imagine spending as much time apart from Sophie as Paul spends from Estelle, he imagines the little time he does get is pretty valuable for him, and he doesn't want to take away from that.

He's not really particularly fond of Paul, because he was pretty absent when Estelle was six and his mom had just broken things off with him, he only started making better efforts until much later, when she was already a pain in the ass twelve year old.

Annabeth has always said Paul's efforts are too little too late, and he agrees, but he also believes that after four years, the dude deserves at least a little weekend now and then, as much as Estelle hates them.

"He's not so bad Tellie, just give him a little chance for the weekend, talk about pens and papers and then come back here to lock yourself in your room to listen to Nine Inch Nails or whatever it is that you do."

She looks at him with half a glare, like she's holding back one of her snarky replies. _Huh. She must really want to get out of this one._

He's about to put his foot down and send her home, but then she looks down for a minute before looking back up at him, and the only thing Percy can find in her eyes is vulnerability.

Dammit. She really knows how to get under his skin.

"Percy, _please._ "

He sighs and rubs his temples profusely. He's been trying hard not to go soft on her, because he really believes it's important that she spends time with her dad, but well, he supposes he can help her out of her misery just a bit.

"Ugh, fine. You can stay with us, give him the bullshit excuse you gave me about spending time with Sophie, but I'll drive you to his place Sunday morning and you'll spend the day there."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she moves towards him, taking him aback by tackling him into a hug. "I'm not changing any diapers though, that was just a figure of speech."

"Yeah yeah, I still have to ask Annabeth though." He's sure she'll agree, but he does want to give her a heads up before his tornado of a sister invades them for the weekend.

"No need, I already asked and she said it's fine. She actually told me you would try to refuse at first and then you would settle for driving me to his place until Sunday, and she was right! I love your baby wife!"

Percy is struck without something to say, so he pulls apart from her and the only thing he can muster is: "She's my baby _momma._ "

"Call it as you might, dude." she says, giving him a shit eating grin.

"Ugh, get out of here. I have work to catch up on."

"Uh huh. Whatever, denial looks good on you!" she walks towards the door, pausing as she's about to exit. "Also, you might owe six dollars to the sandwich ladies on the second floor. See you Friday!"

And just like that, she's out the door.

* * *

"Why can't I pick what to watch? Im the guest."

"Uh, no you're not, last time I checked someone has to _willingly_ invite you for you to be a guest, and you forced your way in like a parasite." 

"Hopefully like one that can kill their host."

"Will you both quit it!"

Annabeth knows better than to barge in on Percy and Estelle's bickering, but she's been walking around with Sophia for like an hour now trying to get her to fall asleep, and it would be an easier task if they would both stop whining like little children.

They both look down at their hands, seemingly embarrassed by being told off, but a frown still on their faces, because they're also angry they got told off. _Jacksons._

The silence that earns her gets quickly interrupted by a phone going off in the kitchen, which is a sound Sophia apparently doesn't appreciate, so she starts crying. Again.

For a moment Annabeth considers joining her.

Percy stands up from the couch and yells "On it!" as he heads towards the kitchen. Annabeth doesn't miss the way his shirt climbs a up a little when he stretches up, it's a nice distraction from the baby screaming in her arms.

It's not enough of a distraction though.

"It's mom, sorry. She want's to know how we're doing." He shoots Annabeth an apoplectic smile, which she returns with an irritated one. 

She doesn't know how she got herself on bedtime duty.

"Soph please, mommy needs you to go to to sleep. It's an hour past your bedtime, you'll wake up tired tomorrow. _Please._ " 

"You do realize she can't really understand what you're saying." Estelle mutters from the couch.

Annabeth glares a little at Estelle, and she sees Percy, who is still on the phone, mouth his sister the word _don't_ from the kitchen.

Sophia does start to calm down though, only to be disturbed by Estelle's phone ringing.

"Oh my god it better be god calling!" Annabeth groans, and Percy laughs a little but stops when she shoots him a look.

"Uh no, it's another higher power, my dad."

Estelle visibly tenses up and declines the call, shoving the phone on her bag. 

"Aren't you gonna answer?"

"Nah." she replies, eyes distant. "He'll call again if it's important. Why don't you let me hold her for a minute? I know something from my babysitting days, I'll have her asleep in no time."

Annabeth obliges, but she can't help to wonder why that phone call made Estelle get so tense she even volunteered to get the most stubborn baby ever to fall asleep. 

It's weird really, because even if she's not always happy to, Estelle always answers her dad's calls, because it's a little reminder that he cares, that he wants to hear from her.

She's told Annabeth this multiple times when they've bonded over their shitty absent dads. They know a thing or two about daddy issues.

But she didn't answer this time, so there must be something really bothering her, which is probably the reason why she was _extra_ insistent to stay with them this weekend.

Estelle does get Sophie to fall asleep, miraculously, and then retreats to sleep in Percy's room without another word.

Percy starts setting up a sleeping space for himself in the living room, and after she puts Sophie to bed, Annabeth does the dishes.

"What's up with Tellie? She definitely freaked out when she got that call." Annabeth whispers.

"Well, I was gonna ask you if _you_ knew anything, but them my mom called and you wont guess what she told me." 

Annabeth stares at him with a raised eyebrow. "Go on."

"Paul's got a girlfriend, and it's serious."

Annabeth steadies her grip on the dish she's polishing, so that she doesn't drop it. These sort of things can really sting, she remembers when his dad first got with her stepmother, she didn't talk to anyone for weeks.

"Yeez, no wonder she's so freaked out, poor thing."

"You think we should,I dunno.." Percy says as he sits down in the couch he's just arranged with blankets, "talk to her about it?"

"Eh, I don't think she wants to talk about it right now, she probably feels shitty and conflicted, these abandonment issues can hit you hard."

Annabeth moves to sit in the armrest of the couch and Percy slowly touches her hand her hand and starts caressing her wrist softly, probably because he knows these topics can be hard for her.

It's really _really_ nice, but it makes it a little hard to concentrate.

"Yeah I know, but she's not as tough as she looks, if she doesn't at least acknowledge it, it's only gonna get worse."

"You're right, but we shouldn't pressure her to talk, that's the last thing she needs." Annabeth sighs.

"We should leave her be the rest of the weekend. Let her punk out her feelings, and also let her know she's not alone." He looks at her, all big round and worried eyes glistening in the night.

Annabeth hates herself for feeling a little tingly because Percy still hasn't stopped caressing her wrist, but she's sleepy and worried, she'll let herself have just this.

Or so she thinks, because just then she hears Pipers voice in her head. _What if you've been in love with him all along._

She brushes it off, because this is far more important, but her heart keeps beating a mile a minute.

"I could drive her to Paul's on sunday, maybe she'll talk to me then."

"That would be great, really. I know she appreciates being able to talk to you about this stuff." Percy smiles gratefully at her, gently squeezing her wrist. "Thanks Chase."

"Hey she's my sister too, no worries." Annabeth chooses not to dwell much on that comment, because no matter what she feels for Percy, Estelle has always been her family.

"Did we just... parent my sister?" Percy says, smiling up with disbelief.

"Oh yeah, maybe we _are_ getting good at this." she smiles.

"Hell yeah, we make a pretty good team." He says, standing up. "I'll go check on _our_ little devil now. Nights Annabeth."

"Yeah don't forget it's your turn if she wakes up."

"Ugh, I said goodnight." He replies, sounding just a bit annoyed but he's still smiling at her.

"Nights Perce."

When she finally lays down on her bed, Annabeth can't help but to wonder once again on that one question Piper had made her. _What if you've been in love with him all along._

It's moments like this she indulges on the most, simple talks with small caresses, her doing the dishes while he fixes up the couch, and the way they just fit so great around each other even on the little things.

It's weird really, to find that her love language can be something so mundane, yet so meaningful.

It's not like she's always felt this way about Percy, he's always been her best friend, but at the same time, it's not like this feeling is something that struck her out of nowhere all of a sudden.

She told Piper the feelings only started when she got pregnant, but she's not so sure that they really started then, it was more like they _surfaced,_ crawled their way, gasping for air as if they were buried away.

But it's not like she could have been harboring these feelings for him without even knowing it. She thinks would know if she had loved him _all along_ like Piper says.

She could be wrong though, just like she was wrong about Luke. She used to think he was the love of her life, and now, she doesn't think that was really love.

She had convinced herself that his "love" was the only one in the world for her, and she did everything in her power to keep it. It was consuming and exhausting, but she thought she was happy because she thought she was wanted.

She knows now that that's not really what love is supposed to feel like. 

It's funny really, how with Luke she would twist herself inside and out to find a feeling that she finds with Percy while she's doing the dishes. 

When she was searching for a family in all the wrong places, Percy had given it to her all long.

But that's the thing.

She can't lose that family, her daughter can't lose that family, not for a feeling she can't even trace. 

It also comes back to another thing Piper said, it's not just about her. She has to figure this out because it's not just Percy, her best friend, it's Percy, the father of her _child_.

It's Sophie on the line too, and she'd rather live her whole life with a heartache than let this affect her daughter.

They're raising a baby together, as much as she would want to, she can't keep tip toeing around him like a lovesick teenager. 

She waited for him to take another step, to make a move, but he didn't, and it was probably for the best.

Maybe it's like she said, much too complicated.

She lets herself forget about the complications though, just for a moment, a tiny little fragment of a second, and she smiles to herself.

In that little moment, she lets herself be certain of just one thing:

_Maybe she's loved him all along._

But alas, moments come to an end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here she is!!! wish it couldve been longer but i wanted to post as fast as I could
> 
> So Estelle is aged up bc i can & i love sibling dynamics like that ALSO FUCK PAUL LIVES imma let sally live in a hot girl summer state of mind bc men are trash she's better off lol idk why i did that with him he's just so boring he needed a little sauce but i also just didnt want him on the actual story 
> 
> also im gonna update regularly now i think so stick around if u want.


End file.
